


windex

by corpuscle



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There you go. Just look at you, Junnie, so beautiful for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	windex

**Author's Note:**

> im startin to branch out into other fav pairings of mine so here's some banglo smut

“Junhongie.”

“Nuh-uh!” 

“Junhong _ie_ , come on baby. Open your eyes for me.” 

Junhong shakes his head again, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He feels the roughness of Yongguk’s fingers sliding down his sides, over his hips, and to the insides of his thighs, where they squeeze and pull them farther apart. Junhong squirms in his grip, eyes still resolutely shut, until he feels plush lips press to his neck, sucking, teeth scraping, exploiting his sensitivity until he’s keening. 

“Come on, baby. Please?” 

Yongguk’s breath spreads over the newly spit-slick skin on his neck, cold and sending a shiver down his spine. His shudders cause him to tense, inadvertently squeezing around Yongguk’s length inside him. 

The elder groans, material of his wifebeater bunching against the small of Junhong’s back as he leans forward. He tightens his grip on Junhong’s thighs and bucks his hips up hard, striking at the perfect angle to hit the younger’s prostate dead-on. Junhong’s eyes snap open with a near scream of pleasure and he’s forced to look at what’s before him. 

Yongguk sits in his suede recliner, jeans shoved down his thighs just enough to free his cock, with Junhong perched in his lap. His legs are spread - wider, now, thanks to Yongguk - with his knees folded up under him on either side of Yongguk’s thighs. His hands clutch uselessly at Yongguk’s knees. 

All of this is displayed before him in the floor-length mirror Yongguk has leaning up against the wall. 

Yongguk chuckles lowly by his ear and Junhong’s eyes snap to meet the reflection of his boyfriend’s in the mirror, “There you go. Just look at you, Junnie, so beautiful for me.” 

“ _Hyung,_ \- ”

Yongguk’s expression shifts. “Look at yourself, Junhong.” His voice is firm. 

Junhong continues staring into Yongguk’s eyes peering up from behind his shoulder for a moment, and the look in them is dangerous. Hungry. It sends a pulse of exhilaration down his veins, bleeding out beneath his skin, and he obeys. 

He tears his gaze away and instead looks at himself. He starts at the bottom, at Yongguk’s knees with his own on either side, traveling up his bare thighs. Yongguk still has a firm grasp on them, and his hyung’s darker skin compliments the creaminess of his own so well - especially coupled with the pink marks where Yongguk has dug his fingers in too deep and left indentations of his nails. Yongguk’s fingers flex, as if telling him to keep going, and he shifts his gaze upwards slowly. 

His cock stands curved against his stomach, resting between soft-defined abs and drooling precum all down the shaft. He notes the discolored patch of suede on the edge of the chair from where his precum has dripped down and pooled beneath him, no doubt from earlier when Yongguk fingered him til he was close to crying. He has half a mind to apologize for ruining his boyfriend’s favorite chair, but knows him well enough to know he’ll probably gain some perverse satisfaction from it. 

Continuing to look himself over, his eyes travel up his chest and finally settle on his own face. His lower lip is red and swollen - from being kissed or from his chewing on it so much, he can’t be certain - his cheeks, burning red, have damp tracks running down them, where his eyes have apparently wept without him knowing, and his hair is ruffled and stuck to his forehead via the thin layer of sweat that covers his entire body. 

He locks eyes with himself, embarrassment coursing through his body and adding to the heat coiled in his gut. He can see Yongguk watching him in his periphery, and subconsciously pulls his lip between his teeth again. 

Yongguk’s hands smooth up and down his thighs and his voice, deep and rich, sounds right by Junhong’s ear. 

“See what I mean, baby? You’re beautiful like this.” 

Junhong turns his head to look at Yongguk. His face is burning hot, he doesn’t know what to say. 

But Yongguk understands him, anyways. 

The angle is awkward, but Yongguk’s tongue licking into his mouth is anything but. Kissing Yongguk is more than comfortable, not just natural but so, so _right_ that he loses himself in it, loses himself in the warmth and the security, Yongguk’s arms moved to clutch his hips. Yongguk pulls away with a low groan and it’s only then that he realizes his hips have started to move of their own accord, rolling back to take Yongguk _deep_ and with such fluid gusto he begins to fear he might lose his balance and go toppling off the recliner and into the hardwood if it weren’t for Yongguk’s bruising grip on his hips. 

He braces his hands on the armrests and leans his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder with a breathless sigh of “ _Yongguk_ ,” focussing solely on the stretch of the elder inside him, filling him perfectly and making him get lost in the rhythm of it all until his keening with each hard exhale. He isn’t the only one so affected, either. Yongguk’s voice is rough and impossibly deep, mumbling out strings of half-sentences ( _“Fuck, Junhongie, so good,” “So beautiful, baby,” “Take me so well,”_ ) as he pulls him back by his hips with every roll. 

Junhong reaches his end quickly, embarrassingly so, but doesn’t stop rolling his hips down, doesn’t stop egging Yongguk on with his noises - if anything, it makes him go harder, more determined to get Yongguk off, too. He lets his whines grow, partly from his desire to bring Yongguk to his climax and partly from overstimulation, and squeezes around his boyfriend until his hips are stuttering and Junhong feels a new warmth spreading inside of him. 

They both collapse back, making the chair rock a little. Yongguk wraps his arms around Junhong’s heaving chest, pressing kisses all along his neck and shoulder. Junhong sits there, dazed and basking in the afterglow, cock still seated inside him, for a moment before opening his eyes and looking again in front of him. His cheeks heat up for what feels like the millionth time tonight as he watches the sticky white slide down the previously clean glass. 

“Yongguk?”

“Hm?”

“I think you might need to clean your mirror, now.”


End file.
